


静夜

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 清水, 温暖的小片段
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 分级：普通 清水摘要：脑补义城三人的日常说明：晓星尘/薛洋/阿菁





	静夜

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然洋洋是坏人，但是坏的可爱，义城三人篇是最触动我的一篇，所以忍不住随笔了一下。

“……你在吗？怎么不说话。”

薛洋笑眯眯的看着抬起头来寻他的晓星尘，虽然晓星尘什么都看不到，但还是准确的望向这边，薛洋有心使坏，听到道长问的话并不回答，他喜欢看他着急的样子。

果然那道长眉心一聚，伸出手摸索着，只要再往前一探，就能抓到薛洋的衣角，薛洋不动声色的看着他，笑弯了眉眼。

“你……说句话啊，别捉弄我了。”晓星尘终是没寻到那近在咫尺的人，有些泄气的坐回去，微微叹了一口气。

“好了好了，不逗你了。”薛洋忍不住开口道：“我就在你旁边，你是不是傻，这么近都没抓到我。”

语气带着嘲讽的笑意，但晓星尘意料之中的好脾气，那着急的神色即逝，嘴角微微扬起来：“你有意捉弄，还说我傻。”

薛洋凑了过去，紧紧盯着晓星尘，这目光使得他即便盲眼也有所察觉。

“你在看我吗？”

“嗯。”薛洋大大方方的承认，让那道长一时语塞，许久才道：“有什么好看的？去生火吧，阿菁快要回来了。”

“当然是——看你好看。”

薛洋带着狡黠的笑容，在道长愣神的空档伸出手指就要去碰他布带未遮住的脸，没想却被道长一把抓住手腕。

“只不过是一个瞎了眼睛的道士，有什么好看的，快去生火吧。”

晓星尘语气平淡，甚至嘴角有着笑容，但薛洋还是听出那一丝若有若无的落寞，他不禁咬紧了牙关，脸上瞬间换上愤恨的表情。

他眼睛好的时候，是什么样子来着？

薛洋竟然想不起来了。

于是他的表情愈加阴翳，心头像是有毒蛇在侵咬。好在晓星尘看不到他这个样子。

“怎么了？”晓星尘放开他的手腕，闻他未动，便又问。

“没什么……眼睛看不见动作还这么快。”薛洋听到他的声音瞬间又像被拉回了现实，他从鼻息中发出轻哼，那一声似是不服气的少年脾气让晓星尘笑着摇摇头。

薛洋沉默着抱过一捆柴，在离晓星尘不远处生起了火堆，初冬干燥，柴火被烧的噼啪作响。晓星尘起身想要去帮忙架起锅来，那跳跃的火星差点溅到他雪白的衣袂，薛洋看在眼里，观望了一阵，终是忍不住上前拉开他。

“真笨，火都溅到你衣袖上了，你还是去坐着吧，我来，不然你这晓星尘真要被烧成灰尘了！”

薛洋不等晓星尘再说什么，便把他按着坐在了一旁，然后挽起袖子把锅架了起来，一回头看到晓星尘在旁边微微笑着，映着傍晚闪烁的火光，脸庞的棱角都柔和模糊起来。薛洋愣神的看着他，半晌才磕磕巴巴的道：“傻笑什么？有那么好笑吗。”

“不知道，怎么听到你说话就想笑。”晓星尘认真思考了一下柔声道。

薛洋鼻子一皱，从牙缝里发出“嘁”的一声，他从菜篮子里扒拉出几个土豆来，心里不爽，闷气问道：“晓星尘，又是土豆，你怎么只会买土豆？”

“这个季节，蔬菜本来就少，怎么，不喜欢吃吗？”

“土豆土豆土豆土豆！我都要吃吐了！”

晓星尘哑然失笑：“怎么像个小孩子一样，挑什么食？算了，明日我去集市寻寻，毕竟你和阿菁还在长身体……”

“道长——道长——你看我抓到了什么！”

门口传来阿菁欢呼雀跃的声音，薛洋转头看去，那丫头满是得意的走进来，一手用竹竿探着，一手竟然握着一只瘦山鸡。

薛洋噗嗤一声，嗤笑道：“你这是饥不择食啊，这么瘦的一只山鸡，你也舍得现眼。”

阿菁哼了一声，愠怒着争辩：“你有本事你去抓一只啊！就知道舌头快。再说，这又不是给你吃的，这是给道长的。”

“哎你这臭丫头——”

“怎么着？怎么着？”

“好了好了，你们两个，怎么见面就吵上了。”晓星尘忙当和事佬，他拉着薛洋道：“阿菁捉了一只山鸡？真的吗？”

薛洋白了他一眼，心说反正他也看不到，然后才道：“可不是，这小瞎子也是奇了。对了，你怎么捉到这——这玩意儿的？”

阿菁面露慌张，扔下那只气息奄奄的山鸡支支吾吾道：“你管我……我捡的不行啊？”

薛洋眯起了眸子，眼神里闪过一丝危险的光芒。三年了，他不信，他还是不信眼前这个古灵精怪的盲眼女孩，疑点太多，他不得不时刻防备，免得旁人搅乱他片刻的清闲。

“阿菁？”晓星尘仰起头，也在等待阿菁怎么解释这山鸡的来历，一阵沉默后，阿菁竟然生气的把竹竿一扔，怒气冲冲的坐下来道：“一个两个都这么啰嗦，吃就行了嘛！难道你们觉得我是偷的别人的？！道长，你是知道的，我说过不偷了嘛！”

晓星尘倒是慌了神，忙安慰道：“好好好，也没人说你是偷的啊，只是这么冷的天——”

“你都说了天冷的嘛！我听到声音，就拿树枝和馒头做了个陷阱，天这么冷，又没吃的，它一下子就上钩了。”阿菁气鼓鼓的用竹竿敲着地面，少女特有的撒娇声很有说服力，薛洋冷冷的盯着她，嘴角挂着诡异的笑。

“还吃不吃饭啊，饿死了！”阿菁不满的怒道。

“好好好，这就做饭。”晓星尘哄着她，薛洋和他可不一样，他起身踢踢坐在地上的少女的腿，声音懒洋洋的道：“坐着干嘛？起来帮忙。”

没想到阿菁一把抱住他的腿，着实吓了他一跳，他本能的想要一脚踢开这家伙，但却被抱的更紧——

“道长！坏家伙踢我！你管不管了？道长！”阿菁紧紧抱住薛洋的腿，恨不得一口咬上去，却又忌惮薛洋的心狠手辣，只得哀哀的唤着晓星尘。

“别闹了，你快来帮我。”晓星尘无奈的摇头，薛洋恶狠狠的瞪了阿菁一眼，用力抽出自己的腿，反身抽刀一刀剁下那山鸡的脑袋。背对着阿菁的他不知道，此刻他身后的阿菁正一脸惊恐的望着他，浑身都发起抖来。

最后是薛洋动手做了一锅土豆炖山鸡，阿菁再怕也抵不过食物的诱惑，捧着碗狼吞虎咽，薛洋吃了几块柴到不行的肉，不满的扔下碗，转头却见晓星尘坐在一旁并未动筷，而是静静地听着他两。

“晓星尘，你怎么不吃？”

“你们两个多吃点，我没胃口。”晓星尘柔声说道，薛洋翻了个白眼，晓星尘那点小心思他还能不知道？无非是舍不得吃，想让他和那臭丫头多吃点。

阿菁听到两人的对话，也慢慢放下了碗，用没有瞳仁的眼睛望着他们。

他端起碗，筷子送到晓星尘嘴边，道：“张嘴。”

晓星尘明显一愣，不明就里。

“张嘴啊，土豆而已。”

薛洋不耐烦的把筷子往前一送，碰到了晓星尘的嘴唇，他不得不张口吃下了一块土豆。

“再来。”

晓星尘忙摇头道：“你们快吃……”

“再啰嗦我整碗给你塞进去了啊。”薛洋的威胁却引得晓星尘笑出了声，他皱眉佯怒道：“笑笑笑，就知道笑，你饿趴下了谁去买菜？”

“好了，我吃就是了。”晓星尘无可奈何的捧起碗，似是还有些犹豫，薛洋忍不住又道：“麻烦！全是土豆，你放心好了，肉都被臭丫头吃了。”

“你明明也吃了！坏家伙！”

“那么柴，谁要吃。”

“我不管，你就是吃了！吐出来！”

“谁理你。”

“坏家伙！”

晓星尘在一片黑暗中微笑着静静的听，他觉得，他似乎看到了那个撒娇赌气的少女和那个刀子嘴豆腐心的少年，他们的脸那么清晰，像寒夜篝火般映照在他心里。

阿菁抬眼，用那双能清晰看到道长的眼睛望着他，她又一次妥协了。只要那个坏家伙不欺负道长，她就可以忍受，可以一直伪装下去。

而薛洋，他看着晓星尘温柔的脸庞，却不知道自己究竟在干什么，他潜伏在自己昔日仇人的身旁，却第一次，没有想要将仇人千刀万剐的心情。他不明白自己为何要将自己困在这小小义城，因为仇恨？因为无聊？因为戏弄？

还是因为……

薛洋莫名心慌，他收回目光，握紧了拳头。

**Author's Note:**

> ( ⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧


End file.
